Seershipping-5
by Axel'sQueenofFire
Summary: Part 5, an adult scene goes awry, after Rose conceives a baby Ho-Oh..(Don't ask, please...) she and Morty change into a Ho-Oh couple...The littler one is born solely orange, but gains its rainbow plumage a few years after birth.


Seershipping-MortyxRose-Chapter 1

Chapters:As many as I can write, lol.

Done:No.  
Rating:Fiction:MA, Unverified, 18+

Charas:Morty, Rose and Eusine

Reasons:Morty and Rose get into sexual situations, Morty making sexual comments at Rose, Rose and Morty uttering suggestive words, Morty doing sexual things like groping under Rose's dress.

Chapter 1:Romance On the Bellchime Trail!

Morty and Rose stand on the Bellchime Trail during one of his 3 days off from his Pokemon Gym, let's say it's a Tuesday.  
"Hey you red-hot Jedi Seer..."Morty says with a glint to his eyes.  
"Morty!"Rose says.  
"Hmm? Something wrong, dear?"Morty asks.  
"No."Rose says.  
"Okay..."Morty says.

Morty reaches his hand under her dress and feels her boobs.

"Mm...Morty..."Rose moans.

"You like this, huh?"Morty asks.

"I love it so much, Morty, so much that I feel my sexual energy charging to an alarming high."Rose moans.  
Rose reaches her hand under Morty's sweater and rubs his abs.  
"Mm...Oh baby..."Morty moans.  
"You like it, huh? You like this, Matsuba?"Rose asks.  
"I love it...Mmm...Yes."Morty moans.

It's then Rose realizes something...  
"Hey, Morty, looks like 4Kids forgot to censor this!"Rose says.  
"Quiet Rose! They may censor an entire epsiode!"Morty warns.  
Morty sinks his teeth into Rose's neck and gives her a ghostly hickey.  
"Eww...Surely 4Kids would censor Morty giving Rose a ghostly hickey on her neck!"Eusine groans.  
"Nah, they didn't catch me!"Morty chuckles.  
"Sneaky Matsuba!"Rose laughs.  
"The ultimate in sneakiness!"Morty chuckles.

Rose has a cut on her arm.  
"Morty, Rose has a cut on her arm!"Eusine says.  
"Rose, there's a cut on your arm!"Morty gasps.  
"It's just a small cut, Minaki and Matsuba."Rose sighs.  
"I know..."Eusine sighs.  
"Still...Would you mind if I treated the cut for you?"Morty asks.  
"No."Rose says.  
Rose sits in Eusine's lap as Morty treats the cut.  
"First the first aid wipe..."Morty says.  
Morty opens one and wipes her cut with it.  
He then pulls out an antibacterial spray.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, baby, but this may sting a little."Morty apologizes.  
Morty sprays it.  
"Yipe!"Rose yelps.  
"I'm sorry, baby, I don't mean to hurt you."Morty says.

Morty puts a bandage on it that has antibiotic ointment on the pad.  
"All done, you brave girl."Morty kisses her.  
Rose is crying, so Morty's Gastly hovers over and nuzzles her.  
"Wow, your Gastly is so kind, Morty, it's actually trying to comfort me."Rose smiles.  
"Yeah, my lil' Gastly is very kind."Morty smiles.  
Rose smiles as it tickles her with its tongue.  
"Hehehe."Rose snickers.  
"Gastly loves to give out tongue tickles."Morty laughs.  
"Lucky I'm all-over ticklish, then."Rose smiles.  
"Wow, a seer that's all-over ticklish, I never thought I'd meet one like that."Morty marvels.  
"Well, you just did."Rose smiles.  
"Yup, and it's all made more wonderful cuz you're mine."Morty smiles.  
"Yup."Rose smiles.

Morty and Rose have sex shortly after, unknown to them and Eusine, Morty knocks Rose up.  
The next few days bring Rose suffering from morning sickness and all 3 of them finding out she's expecting Morty's baby.  
"Rose is preggers, Matsuba!"Eusine says.  
"Yeah, and with my child, Minaki!"Morty says.  
"I-I'm sorry..."Rose sobs, emotional due to hormones.  
"Rose...? You all right?"Morty asks.  
"It's her hormones, Matsuba, they're acting up because of the baby."Eusine says.  
"No they're not doing this because of the baby Min..."Rose says.  
"Hm?"Eusine asks.

Then Rose goes into a fit of hysteric sobbing!  
Morty opens his arms so he can receive Rose to comfort her.  
"Aw, come here, come into my arms, let me comfort you."Morty says.  
Rose goes into Morty's outstretched arms, seeking his solace.  
Morty gently holds Rose in his arms.  
"There, there, it's okay, there now, everything's gonna be ok, you know it will all be okay, I'm here for you, and I'm ready to be the man I have to be, I love you, be strong now."Morty says.  
Rose stops crying and snuggles into Morty's strong chest, Morty smiles gently.  
"That's better."Morty says.  
"I love you, Matsuba."Rose says.  
"I love you too, Rose, always have and always will."Morty says.  
"How cute."Eusine sighs.  
end part 1.


End file.
